BRIEF ENCOUNTER
by Maryline Depp
Summary: Dean and Sam come to the rescue of a beautiful damsel in distress. But the demon after her is very determined. What does she have that he wants so badly? And is she really who she seems to be? PLEASE READ&REVIEW for more chapters! THANKS!
1. Chapter 1

**SUPERNATURAL : ****Brief Encounter**

**S****ummary :** Dean and Sam come to the rescue of a beautiful damsel in distress. But the demon after her is very determined. What does she have that he wants so badly? And is she really who she seems to be? PLEASE READ&REVIEW! THANKS!

**Author :** Maryline aka Miss SMG Depp Ackles (see my other link). You can contact me at marylinedepp(at)gmail(dot)com

**Date :** May 2009

As always I own nothing …

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Ritza Hotel. A knock on the door. Sam was up already and had just showered while Dean was still sleeping. He quickly woke up, annoyed, and took a look at his watch.

"Tell me that's not true! It's 5.30 am for God's sake!" Dean said mad for being woken up by that knock on the door. "Way too early for the day to begin" he complained.

Sam quickly put on a shirt and went to open the door. A woman was standing there, frightened and wet from the rain. Sam couldn't help but notice how cute she was and got shy right away. The woman was standing there, waiting and obviously confused. She had long blond hair, 5'3, nice shape, a real beauty.

"I'm sorry, please come in" he said with his charming voice, "What happened to you, you look so… scared?"

_And all wet_, Dean thought smiling. Seeing that woman he quickly got to his feet cleared his throat and came closer.

"Hi, I'm Dean" he couldn't stop staring at her beauty, he was now very close to her, "and this is Sam, nice to meet you"

"I'm Sarah" the woman said shyly.

"Please, have a seat" Sam offered.

She sat on the chair, Dean and Sam on their respective beds.

"So, Sarah, tell us what happened to you" Dean said.

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you" she started, "You'd just think I'm crazy!"

"Oh no don't worry about that we've heard and seen it all, trust us" Dean said with a smile.

"May I bring you some water?" Sam asked as he helped her take off her jacket.

"Thank you" she tried to smile despite her fear, she was still shaking.

"Maybe you'd like to take a shower first and change clothes" Sam proposed as all Dean could focus on was her looks, thinking about how he'd like to score with her.

She nodded and Sam showed her the bathroom while Dean was smiling thinking his naughty thoughts, as usual. As soon as she shut the door Sam punched his brother.

"Hey why'd you do that?" Dean asked.

"You're unbelievable, Dean, that girl is scared and all you can think of is…"

"Oh shut up, Sam, that's not even true, and don't tell me you don't think she's a hottie"

Sam sighed and gave up, he knew his brother, he knew there was no use, he was just wasting his time. It was no use to argue with Dean and try to talk some sense into him. Dean went to grab one of his shirts and jeans for the girl.

"She's smoking hot!" he said as Sam sighed once more, "Can't wait to see her in my clothes" he added smiling. "Now that I think of it - without my clothes is fine too" he joked.

"Let me remind you that one minute ago you were pissed off for being woken up by that knock on the door" Sam said.

"That's so not true" Dean lied then changed the subject, "I wonder what scared her that much".

"You maybe" Sam teased.

"Get lost, Sammy".

Sam gave him the shut up look.

"We'll soon find out" Sam said as the woman came out of the shower wearing nothing but a towel around her body.

Needless to say Dean's imagination shifted into a higher gear……

"Maybe you'd like to get dressed first" Sam said waiting for Dean to give her the clothes but all he was doing was staring at her, undressing her with his eyes. Sam took the clothes from him and handed them to her before she returned to the bathroom.

Sam punched his brother to wake him up from his naughty daydream "What's wrong with you?" he asked quite angry.

"What's wrong with ME?" Dean repeated, "What the hell is wrong with _you_, dude? Sometimes I wonder if you're gay! You got a hot chick in the room and…"

He didn't have time to finish what he was going to say as Sarah came out of the bathroom once again, dressed this time.

"Thanks for the clothes" she said shyly.

"You're welcome" Dean said, "They look great on you" he smiled.

_And this is my brother_, he thought not believing his behavior.

"So, Sarah, tell us what happened to you, I'm sure we can help" Sam said.

They all sat down and she thanked Sam for the glass of water.

"But I swear this is gonna sound crazy" she said.

"Don't worry about it" Dean said, "we like crazy".

"Ok. Well, I woke up this morning like every day and there was that guy in my house" she started trembling again.

"What guy?" Dean asked, "what did he look like?"

"You won't believe it…" she started.

"Try us" Dean said, "I assure you nothing can surprise us".

"He had those eyes you know, kind of yellow, really scary… he really scared me" Sarah added.

_Yellow __eyed demon_, the brothers thought at the same time.

"I know it sounds crazy" she said, "I must be totally nuts, I don't know, I mean a guy with yellow eyes that doesn't exist".

"Trust me it's true, it's a… demon" Sam started.

"A what?"

_Well done, Sammy, __so smooth_, Dean cleared his throat again. Trying to find a better way to explain things without scaring her even more. She took a big sip, she was thirsty.

_Maybe I'm not crazy maybe YOU are_, she thought.

"Please continue the story before we explain and trust us you're not crazy" Sam said, "and you're safe with us".

"So, that guy was there in the kitchen and the next thing I knew I woke up in the middle of nowhere outside in the rain just now. I don't know what happened, how I got there, I don't even know where I am." She was really scared and sobbing.

Sam put his hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her as Dean wanted to hug her and let her cry in his strong arms. That way he would have a good feel of her body, which is what he was really thinking of.

"Did he say anything to you before the blackout?" Dean asked.

"I don't remember" she said.

"It's ok" Sam tried to reassure her.

"Wait, there is something, I remember now, he came closer to me and looked at me right in the eye and said 'You have something that I want' ".

She started shaking again. She felt lost and confused.

"Don't worry we're here to help you" Dean said, "Like we were trying to explain those things are real, demons exist, my brother and I fight them and help people. We'll find out what happened to you and from now on you're safe with us okay".

Sarah suddenly got up and walked to the door. Dean and Sam did the same.

"What's wrong, what are you doing, where you going?" Dean asked.

"I don't know you guys, as far as I know _you_ could be working with him, you…"

"Do we look like bad guys to you?" Sam quietly asked, "You have nothing to fear from us, I promise, we'll take good care of you".

_How charming_, Dean thought.

Sarah was so exhausted and scared she suddenly fainted and Dean caught her in his arms. There, he got what he wanted!

"I'm gonna put her in _my_ bed" Dean said smiling.

"Oh please, Dean, don't you start again, grow up!".

"What now?" he asked.

"Oh you know, can you think with your brain for once? And by brain I don't mean the one you keep in your pants" Sam sighed.

"Alright, Sammy, now that she's sleeping in _my_ bed" he said with a smile again to annoy his little brother, "let's try to figure this out".

Sam nodded.

"What could yellow eyed demon possibly want from that poor girl?" Dean wondered.

"So, she woke up just now in the middle of nowhere with no idea what happened between the time she found that thing in her house and now" Sam said, "Maybe he wanted to steal something in her house".

"But then why do his mojo on her and erase her memory?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, Dean, maybe…" he was interrupted by the door opening.

**TBC …**

* * *

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW AND I'LL ADD CHAPTERS SOON! THANKS!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Ruby, hi" Sam greeted her with a smile.

As soon as she came in the atmosphere went cold.

"Couldn't you knock like normal people?" Dean said upset.

"I did but you didn't seem to hear me" she said back.

"How'd you find us anyway?" Dean asked obviously not liking the girl.

"Oh, it was easy, Dean, I can smell you _miles_ away" she teased.

Dean sighed, "Get rid of her, Sammy".

"Watch it, Dean" she said, "I'm here to help you!".

"A demon here to help, funny, and how could that be?" Dean asked.

"I heard about yellow eyed demon and…"

"One question, how did you hear about that?" Dean asked her.

"Long story" she just said.

"That won't do" Dean said.

"C'mon Dean, leave her alone ok" Sam asked his brother to cool it with her.

"Ya know, Sammy, someday you'll have to choose between her and me!"

Sam decided to ignore him. He told Ruby the little they knew about the girl and the demon being after her. She said she'd go mix with other demons to try to find out what it was all about then get back to them.

"Be careful!" Sam told her.

"Yeah, don't get killed or I'm gonna cry my heart out" Dean said with a smile.

"You're an ass, you know that?" she said.

"I know" he answered smiling, "and you're a demon".

Sam was sick of his brother's behavior but he knew he couldn't change him. He just wished he could see things his way for once in his life.

"Give me a call if you need us" Sam told her as she walked away.

Dean sighed. He still couldn't believe that his young brother was so close to a demon. _Why in hell does he trust her? I know she's got a nice ass but still_, he thought.

"Why can't you just trust me, Dean?"

"I do, Sammy, but not her"

Sam gave up. There was no use trying to convince Dean that Ruby was a _good_ demon always there to help them and not trap them.

Sarah woke up. She looked around and it all came back to her. She wasn't in her bedroom in her house.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked her.

"For a minute there I thought it was just a nightmare I would wake up from but I see it's reality" she said sadly.

"Don't worry" Dean started, "You're in good hands with us".

Sam gave him the 'don't you try to get in her pants' look.

"By the way, I know nothing about you guys" she said.

"Right, I'm sorry" Sam said, "We're hunters. We told you that demons are real."

"Demons, vampires, ghosts, all of it" Dean added.

Sarah's eyes were wide open.

"We hunt them, kill them, we help people, we do anything we can" Sam continued.

"It must be nice to spend so much time together" she said, "you seem to really love each other, you're a couple, right?"

It didn't take much for Dean's temper to fray.

"Why do people always assume we're gay?" he said offended while Sam just laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Sarah said.

"Don't worry about it" Sam said, "Dean's a little bit touchy when it comes to his manhood" he laughed.

"That's not funny, Sammy".

"It is, Dean".

"I love chicks" Dean said.

Sarah didn't know where to put herself; she wished she'd never made that comment.

"We're brothers" Sam finally said.

"Why in hell would you think we're gay?" Dean asked as he wouldn't get over it just like that, "I know Sam's got a soft side and look at his clothes" he joked, "What man would wear a pink shirt?".

"It's not pink" Sam said, "it's salmon".

Dean shrugged, "Same thing to me".

"Again, I'm sorry" Sarah repeated.

They looked at one another and there was a moment of silence.

"So, what do we do now?" Sarah asked still confused.

"I'm hungry" Dean said.

"C'mon, dude, you can't be serious?" Sam complained even though he knew his brother too well.

"What? It's past 6 a.m and I haven't eaten anything yet".

Sam sighed, _Food it is_.

They got ready to go. Sarah said that before going she wanted to fix her make-up in the bathroom.

"You're unbelievable, Dean" Sam said.

"What'd I do now?"

"Food? Is that all you can think about now?"

"Well, I need food to grow hot and strong?" Dean joked, "Wait, right, I already am".

Sam sighed. From the bathroom Sarah could hear parts of their conversation and it made her laugh.

"C'mon Sammy, men need food".

"Alright, you win" he gave up once more.

Sarah came out of the bathroom.

"You look great" Dean smiled at her.

"Thanks" she smiled back.

_Here we go again_, Sam thought.

"I must say I'm quite hungry too" Sarah said to defend Dean, not that he needed someone to but it was nice.

"Alright then let's go eat" Sam said.

They entered the nearby restaurant. Dean was first, Sarah in the middle and Sam was last. That way she was fully protected and she loved it. Two hot guys protecting you you couldn't ask for more. They sat at a table and looked at the menu.

"Did you hear that?" Dean asked his brother.

"No".

"It was my stomach yelling for food!"

"You know, Dean, at times I wonder how you can stand on both feet!".

Dean didn't seem to understand that comment and decided to ignore it. They ordered, ate and made small talk.

Sarah still couldn't remember a thing. When she was done eating she excused herself and went to the restroom.

Dean's cell started ringing. Didn't he love being disturbed while eating!

_This better be important_, he thought.

"Hey Bobby, what's up?".

"I have news, Dean" Bobby said in a weird tone.

"You don't sound too positive" Dean noticed.

"That's right".

"Shoot, I'm all ears."

"It's not good!" Bobby started, "I have some info about that girl, she is not who you think she is".

"I don't get it, care to elaborate?" Dean asked.

"She is…" Bobby started.

**TBC …**

* * *

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW AND I'LL ADD CHAPTERS SOON! THANKS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"She's what? Come again." Dean couldn't believe it.

"I said she's Gordon's sister" Bobby said.

"Holy crap!".

Dean couldn't believe, didn't want to believe it. He put his head in his hands. Sam looked at him asking what it was about but Dean didn't say a word.

"You're kidding, right?" he said.

"I wish, Dean".

"Gordon as in evil hunter Gordon who turned into a vampire who we had to kill?" Dean asked.

"Yes".

Sam was looking at Dean wondering why he brought Gordon's name up. He didn't like it, not at all.

"But, I don't get it, why, how…" Dean was confused.

"Just be careful guys" Bobby recommended, "and keep me posted".

Dean hung up and looked puzzled as Sam was wondering what was going on. He asked for some explanation as Dean was still in shock after such revelation.

"So" Sam said waiting.

"You're never gonna believe this, Sammy, you won't like it".

"Tell me".

"It's about Sarah" Dean started.

"What about her?"

"She's Gordon's sister".

"Oh my!" Sam was in shock.

"Told you you wouldn't like it" Dean said.

"Didn't know he had a sis".

Dean wasn't even listening to his brother. It all seemed too bad to be true.

"But, she's white" Dean said surprised.

"Ever heard of something called adoption?" replied Sam, with more than a trace of irony.

"And she's hot!" Dean said, "She can't be Gordon's sister!"

"Dude, do you ever think with anything else besides what you keep in your pants?"

Sarah returned from the restroom. Sam and Dean didn't say anything about that phone call right away. They left the restaurant and started walking.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

"We go to your place to see if there's anything helpful to try to understand" Dean said.

Sam couldn't keep it to himself any longer.

"So, Sarah, tell me, do you have any brothers and sisters?" he asked.

Dean glared at him he didn't want him to bring that up yet.

"No" she said.

Now they were both surprised. One thing they hated was being lied to. That and being used.

"So, you're not Gordon's sister?" asked Dean, pointblank. "Don't take me for a fool".

"How do you know him?" she asked surprised.

"You said you're not his sister" said Dean, confused.

"You better stop lying to us now if you want us to help you" Sam said.

"I'm not lying, my brother disappeared months ago" she said, "we haven't heard from him since his last vacation, it's been months. We think that something happened to him and he's dead and…" she was sobbing now.

Dean took her in his arms as Sam gave him that look again.

"It's alright" Dean said.

"But I don't understand, you're scaring me, what's up?" she asked.

Dean just held her tight and calmed her down. Sam had to admit he was a little bit jealous. He, too, would have liked to hold her.

They got back to their hotel room and she was feeling so tired she wanted to take a nap. Dean and Sam decided to go talk outside in private.

"What do you think?" Sam asked his brother.

"She could be faking" Dean said, "and she could be a demon or something".

"What do you want to do about it?" Sam asked.

"Tie her up to a chair and make her talk" Dean said picturing that cute girl tied up to a chair in front of him.

"Dean, please!"

"What?"

"Alright, how you gonna make her talk?" Sam asked.

"I'll figure something out".

They came back inside to find her asleep on Dean's bed again.

"Isn't that cute" Dean said smiling.

"So - a girl asleep on a bed: grow up, Dean" Sam sighed. His brother could be tiresome.

_Damn, a__ hot chick on my bed and I can do nothing about it_, Dean thought sighing.

"What now?" Sam asked referring to the plan Dean had talked about outside.

His elder brother smiled. "I take her legs you take her arms we sit her on that chair and tie her up like I said before". He thought again. "No, better idea, it's easier to just tie her up to my bed" he smiled big time.

"Go get some rope" Dean asked him.

Dean's testosterone-charged imagination was working overtime again as Sam went to get the rope. They had to move quickly for her to be tied up before waking up, which she did as soon as they grabbed her and used the rope. Of course, she was agitated wondering what was going on. They decided to ignore her for now.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked.

"One of us stays with her and the other goes to her place to check it out".

"Alright" Sam started, "Who stays with the girl?".

"Only one way to find out" Dean smiled.

"You're not thinking of Rock Paper Scissors?" Sam asked.

"Why not?" Dean shrugged.

"Okay".

It was quickly done. Sam went for rock as Dean lost, going for scissors like always.

"How come I _always_ lose?" Dean complained.

"Because you _always_ choose scissors, my dear brother".

"Bitch" Dean said.

"Jerk" Sam said back smiling.

Dean left to go to Sarah's place. He hopped in his beloved Impala and put on his Metallica tunes.

Sarah was lying there tied up and didn't understand what was happening to her.

"Sam, please, what's going on? Please tell me" she pleaded.

"Don't worry, Sarah, it's just a precaution".

"What for? I don't get it".

"You'll understand soon enough" he said, "try to relax nobody's going to hurt you" _unless we have to_, he thought.

It didn't take long for Dean to reach her place. It seemed quiet there though the weather was rainy. He sighed as he thought of his car getting dirty again, he sighed. He got out of the car and went to the door. It wasn't locked. He grabbed his gun and entered. After a quick check he saw that nobody was there. The place looked clean. He called Sam.

"Nothing to say so far, nobody's there but the door wasn't locked".

"Keep looking" Sam said, "I'll run some checks on the internet" he added as he went to take his laptop. He started it. _Oh not again_, he thought. "Dean?" he didn't sound happy.

"Still here"

"Did you use my laptop?" Sam asked.

"Nope" he lied.

"Then how come it's frozen on 'touchmybigboobies(dot)com' ?" Sam wasn't happy at all.

"Umm, no idea, Sammy" Dean liked getting on his brother's nerves.

"You're sick, Dean, you know that"

"And you're such a prude, dude" Dean said.

"What now?" Sam complained.

"I mean c'mon you feel guilty searching the internet for porn, that's nuts. And don't tell me you don't enjoy the sight of a naked hot chick? Oh please don't tell me you're gay now!".

"Not everyone is a perv, Dean".

"I'm just human" Dean said with a smile.

Sam knew it was useless to argue or even try to talk some sense into his brother. Dean was a hot-blooded flirt, a bad boy, and girls loved that. Sam could never understand why. He was the romantic one, the protective one, they were so different yet would both give their life to save each other or an innocent.

"So, find anything interesting yet?" Sam changed the subject.

"Nothing downstairs, now let me check upstairs" he said taking the steps two at a time and opening a first door, "Holy crap!"

**TBC …**

* * *

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW AND I'LL ADD CHAPTERS SOON! THANKS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"Is it a good Holy crap or a bad Holy crap?" Sam asked.

No answer, Dean was silent.

"Dean?"

"I think I just saw a ghost" Dean answered.

"You _think_?"

"Well, it was fast, Sammy, didn't have time to analyze all of it but it sure looked like it even though…"

"Even though what?" Sam asked.

"It had no head."

"For real?"

"No, I'm just kidding, Sammy, of course for real! A ghost with no head!"

"Interesting" Sam joked, "Got some salt with you?"

"Yeah sure, I always hide some in my pocket" Dean joked back, "It's ok I got the gun".

"I know, Dean, but I meant salt so the ghost won't leave the house… unless it's already too late for that".

Dean was sometimes annoyed by his brother's comments and the way he would try to joke.

"You think it's Gordon?" Sam asked.

"No idea, couldn't tell, didn't really see much"

Then they lost contact, the line went dead.

_Great!_ Dean thought sarcastic, _I might be alone in here with a ghost and Sammy is with a hot chick, not fair! And I know he won't even try to take advantage of the situation and try to get close to her, what a waste! What the hell is wrong with that guy?_

Sarah had heard their conversation, or at least Sam's parts.

"A ghost? In _my_ house?" she asked, "And what does it have to do with my brother? Why did you mention his name? What's going on here?"

Sarah was still quite agitated and confused and Sam was trying to be as reassuring as possible even though there was little he could do.

"Listen, Sarah" he started, "I know you're scared and trust me I can understand but I won't hurt you".

"But then why do this to me?" she asked.

"Truth is, your brother Gordon we knew him".

She looked surprised.

"You know what happened to him? Is he alright?"

"I'm afraid not" he said, "He was a hunter like us".

"A hunter? But how…" she was totally lost.

"Yes, a hunter, but to make it short he was attacked by vampires and turned into one of them and something had to be done to stop him from killing others" Sam said.

"Oh my God, a vampire? I can't believe it, I don't believe you" she started, "First, he would have never been a hunter and second a vampire? No, that can't be true".

"I'm sorry, Sarah, but it's the honest truth. And he died because of it, I'm so sorry".

Sarah was too weak to cry and too confused to say something that made sense. She just shut her eyes for a moment.

Dean went to the kitchen hoping to find some salt there. Indeed, he found some but certainly not enough to secure all the doors and windows.

_It's probably already gone anyway_, he thought.

"Please, untie me" she asked Sam.

"I'm sorry I can't, not now".

"Please" she repeated.

"Dean will be back soon" he said, "we'll know more about all that".

Dean continued searching the place and every possible hiding place. He went through all the bedrooms and other rooms and headed to the attic.

It was big and messy. Under a pile of old books was a little box. He grabbed it and had a good look at it before thinking of opening it.

"You never know what you might find inside" he said out loud.

Once he did open it all he found was a key. Just a key. _Why all the mystery?_ he thought, _it's a damn key - why hide it_? He decided to inform his brother. That's if his cell would work this time.

"Sammy, I looked everywhere and secured the place the best I could even though I'm pretty sure the ghost is gone by now."

"Find something interesting?" Sam asked.

"Not sure yet. Found a key."

"A key?" Sam repeated mocking his brother.

"Yeah, you know the thing that opens doors?"

"What's special about that key?" Sam asked.

"Don't know yet, but it was hidden so it tells me that there's more to it."

"Well, bring it back here and we'll do some research on the Internet" Sam said.

"Research about a damn key?" Dean was surprised his brother would think of finding something interesting about a key online, "Sammy, it's just a key for God's sake what do you expect to find? You really need to use the internet for interesting things ya know!"

"Like what? Let me guess, porn?"

He heard his brother laugh.

"Well, you said it first" Dean said.

"Dean, you're obsessed! I think you could use a cold shower."

"I'm adorable"

"Just bring the key back, Romeo" Sam kind of ordered him.

"Giving me orders now, Sammy?"

"There's no time to waste, you…"

"Ok" Dean said thinking about being close to that girl again, "by the way, how's it going with the chick? Don't tell me you didn't try to make a move on her?"

"Dean, are you gonna give it a rest?" Sam sighed.

Again, the line went dead.

Dean came back to his car and started it after putting on his music. He started singing along.

Meanwhile, Sam explained to Sarah that his brother had found a key hidden in a box in the attic. She had no idea there was a key there and couldn't say much about it.

A knock on the door, this time it was Dean. _Already_, Sam thought.

"How did it go?" Sam asked.

"Good" Dean answered simply.

No comment on the girl, no mocking, no teasing.

"Dean, you sure you ok?"

"Yeah, perfect" he said.

"So, the key" Sam said.

Dean looked confused and went to his pocket. Sam's cell started ringing again. He picked up. _Oh, that can't be good_, he thought.

**TBC …**

* * *

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW AND I'LL ADD CHAPTERS SOON! THANKS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"Sammy, I forgot to tell you, there's a letter on the key, it's written 'S' " Dean said, "probably meant for Sarah".

Sam didn't say a word.

"Something wrong, Sammy?"

"Exactly"

Sam didn't know how to give his brother information without sounding suspicious and getting himself and Sarah in trouble.

"That's great news, Bobby" he said, "Dean is here with me and everything is fine, thanks for calling".

"Me? Already there? I get it, a shape shifter" Dean said, "careful, Sammy, I'll be back very soon."

As he feared things could get ugly before he got there he called Bobby to come and help his brother. He quickly explained the situation and asked him to be careful.

"C'mon, you know me" Bobby said, "I'll get going right away".

"Thanks" Dean said, "I should be there soon".

Bobby had always been the closest thing to a father to both of them.

"So, what key?" shape shifter Dean asked.

"Forget it" Sam said, "Just a stupid joke" he lied.

Some time passed and Sam managed to keep up the pretence that he believed the shape shifter to be the real Dean. He was buying time. Enough time, in fact, for Bobby to arrive.

He knocked on the door and Sam opened.

"Hey Bobby".

"Hey Sam, I was in the neighborhood and came to help" – the shape shifter totally unaware they were talking about him.

Bobby hugged Sam and whispered in his ear "Dean called me; I say we tie him up to the chair and I say we do it quick".

Sam agreed. Bobby came to hug shape shifter Dean and gave Sam a discreet sign to follow the plan. Sam placed himself behind his fake brother and as Bobby hugged him he quickly secured his hands with the rope as Bobby forced him to the ground. He also secured his legs with rope.

"What are you doing?" shape shifter Dean protested.

Before anyone could answer the door opened again.

"Surprise!" real Dean said.

He was relieved to see that the situation had already been taken care of.

"I see that you don't need me anymore" he joked.

"When did we ever?" Sam teased.

"What you here for?" Dean asked the fake Dean.

"You're all gonna die!" was all he said.

"Now, that's big news" Dean said.

Still smiling he looked him right in the eye. "Ever met someone who's never gonna die?".

_Now is not the time for jokes_, Sam thought.

Damn, tell me I look taller than that, thought Dean looking at (the) his fake (him) alter ego.

"Sammy, does he really look like me?" he asked.

"I'd say he looks smarter" Sam teased.

"And I'd say he looks tougher" Bobby said.

"Very funny!"

Bobby and Sam laughed. It was easy to get to Dean. Sarah had no clue what was going on and was wondering about the two Deans.

They kept an eye on the shape shifter as they explained everything to her and decided it was safe to untie her.

Dean showed everyone the key.

"Sorry about all this" Dean told her referring to the rope, "We couldn't take a risk, you know with Gordon and all".

Sarah didn't' say a word. She was just relieved to be untied.

"You've never seen this key before?" Dean asked Sarah.

"Never!"

"I think it was meant for you" Dean said showing the 'S' on it.

"So, I guess you have no idea what it might open then" Sam said.

"No, I'm sorry".

She started thinking harder.

"Well, there's some kind of safe hidden behind a mirror in the bathroom" she said, "maybe…"

"Yeah" Dean started, "Maybe it's the key to paradise" he said trying to sound funny.

"Alright, let's go back there" Sam said.

"What about him?" Dean asked pointing to the shape shifter.

"I can watch him" Bobby said, "We might need him later on, you never know".

"Okay, Bobby, be careful" the brothers said together.

They hit the road. Sarah fell asleep on the back seat.

"Isn't she cute?" Dean started again.

Sam sighed and raised his eyes in silent supplication.

Once in the house they rushed to the bathroom and found the safe hidden behind the mirror. Dean looked at them both.

"Time for truth" he said holding the key to the safe opening.

It opened easily. Inside was just a little box. He took it.

"Open it" Sam said.

"Like I didn't think about it" Dean teased.

He opened it to find a ring.

"All that for a stupid ring?" Dean said upset.

"Must be some special ring" Sam said.

Sarah didn't know what to say.

Sam had a closer look. There was a symbol on it. He remembered reading about it online.

"It's not a stupid ring, Dean, I remember reading about it on the internet it has the power to make demons invisible!"

"Oh c'mon, now that's not good" Dean said.

"We should destroy it fast" Sam said.

"With what?"

"We're gonna melt it".

Sarah went to get matches and some alcohol to make it quicker.

Dean grabbed the bottle and took a sip.

"Sweet" he said.

Sam glared at him.

"But, I don't understand" Sarah started, "Who put that ring there?"

"Maybe Gordon" Dean said.

"Yeah, maybe he found it and knew its power and that he had to hide it well so no demons would ever find it". Sam said.

"But on the other hand why didn't he just destroy it right away?" Dean wondered, "I mean he probably knew how much damage it could cause".

"Well, we'll never know" Sarah said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Sam said as he remembered that he was her brother.

Dean was holding the ring and looking at it intensely.

"Let's destroy it before it's too late" Sam said.

But they quickly realized that they weren't alone in the house.

**TBC …**

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW AND I'LL ADD CHAPTERS SOON! THANKS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"I think this is for me" yellow eyed demon said pointing to the ring.

"You wish" Dean said.

As yellow eyed demon approached with threatening eyes Sam quickly reached for the Colt and got ready to shoot. Yellow eyed demon was faster and used his demonic powers to get the Winchesters thrown to the wall unable to move.

Sarah was scared and didn't know what to do. She stood there and didn't make a move.

"Just like old times" yellow eyed demon said, "You unable to move and me in charge".

He looked at both of them and smiled, "When are you gonna learn?"

He smiled and that got Dean angry, "Go to hell!".

"I think _you_ are the one who went to hell recently" the demon said.

Dean got angrier.

"So, tell me, how was it? Had any fun down there?"

"Why don't you tell me" Dean said as he saw Bobby coming in and understood what he was thinking of doing.

Bobby grabbed the bottle of alcohol on the floor and threw it at the demon. He quickly lit several matches and also threw them at him. He caught fire. He didn't seem to feel the pain but it got him distracted enough for the brothers to be able to move again. Sam got the Colt once again aimed and shot twice. This time was the right one. Yellow eyed demon fell to the floor.

"Now that's cool!" Dean said.

"Best part of the job, I know" Sam said.

They smiled at Bobby.

"What you doing here?" Dean asked.

"Saving your ass".

"Thanks, Bobby" Sam said.

"What about the shape shifter?" Dean asked.

"He vanished."

"How?" Sam asked.

"Don't ask me" Bobby said, "One second he was there the next he was gone".

"You ok Sarah?" Dean asked her.

"A little shaken up" she said, "I mean I know you told me about that stuff but seeing it is different".

"You're safe now" Sam said.

"We better get rid of the ring now" Dean said, "Thinking of a fire or something".

"Not that easy" Bobby said.

"Well, it's safe with us" Sam said, "and when we make our next stop we'll build a big barbecue on the beach and when the coals are red-hot it's going right in there! There'll be nothing left after the fire cools."

They agreed.

"Thanks for everything" Sarah said.

"You're welcome!" Sam said.

"Glad you knocked on our door" Dean smiled.

_Still can't believe I didn't score with that one_, he thought upset, _she sure looked hot_.

Bobby then showed them a little flask.

"Bring me some good booze?" Dean teased.

"It's for Sarah" Bobby said, "I've done some research and found some good stuff."

"What kind?" Sam asked.

"It will erase all this from her memory and she will wake up in her bed like nothing happened".

"How do you know it's gonna work?" Dean asked.

"I know what I'm doing" Bobby just said.

"Is it safe?" Sarah asked.

"You can trust Bobby" Sam said, "It's for your own good".

"Yes, this was too much to handle anyway" she said, "But will I still remember that my brother is dead?"

"I'm afraid not" Bobby said.

She looked sad. Thinking that he might still be alive somewhere was giving her hope but knowing that he was dead was better to try to get on with her life.

"Alright, I don't have a choice" she said.

"Don't worry" Sam started, "You'll be fine and safe!"

"So, she drinks that and will wake up in her bed and not remember a thing, not even remember _me_?!" Dean said.

Sarah drank it without questioning anything. She had learned to trust them by now.

Sam laughed, "Poor Dean, that girl doesn't know what she's missing" he teased.

"I'm hungry" Dean said.

"Not again" Sam complained.

"C'mon it's been hours since our last meal!"

"Fine" Sam said not wanting to start arguing again.

Bobby was laughing. He couldn't believe those two were for real.

They went back to their hotel room to pick up their stuff and went to the nearby restaurant once again.

After eating, they went to the Impala and got ready for the next job, the next town.

"I say we go to Palm Beach" Dean said smiling.

"Do I even want to ask why?"

"Lots of hot chicks" Dean said smiling.

"Oh please" Sam sighed.

Dean started the car and put on his favorite tunes.

**- THE END -**

**THANKS FOR READING, HOPE YOU ENJOYED, PLEASE REVIEW, THANKS !!!**


End file.
